Space Militia
by Warrior427891
Summary: Two Rubies that are lost in space find themselves in eachother… Army x Navy. Oneshot. Fluff.


**Just a repost from my AO3 account- Badaboom42. the other 3 SU oneshots on here can be found on there my story Lemonades (where you can have more tags and ships than on Fanfiction. So here I'm posting them separately.)**

**Rating: F for Fluff, harmless fluff (and C for cute)**

**For A !ko - I enjoyed this one, I made it extra short and extra sweet. "Rubies are dumb" so it only seemed right to have them get straight to the point ;)**

**I hope the rest of you enjoy!**

**I'm so surprised this story got as many requests and hits as it did so quickly, and I'm very glad! I'm not the most talented writer in the world but I hope I can make a decent mark on AO3! I just hope I don't make anybody terribly impatient, I do have a life outside my keyboard :/**

"Oh dear! Where is everybody? It's been a few days now, and I really miss the company…" Navy called out to the nearby asteroids, spinning slowly as she drifted in the void of space. Grunting as she collided with a piece of space debris, she pushed it out of the way and curled into a ball, pining for the comfort of her team. If it weren't for those blasted Crystal Gems, she would be right back in her Roaming Eye, listening to the chatter of the squad. Doc would be explaining to everyone that they needed to find Jasper ASAP, Eyeball would be agreeing with a monotone glare, Leggy would be sitting in the back asking who Yellow Diamond was, and Army…

Navy's cheeks turned a deep scarlet when she remembered her tough comrade. Army, in particular, would be devising some battle plan in case they ran into the Crystal Gems, and asking which flex pose would be most impressive to Jasper. Then she would start flexing all over the place, showing off her facets, turning and asking her, "How do I look? Tough?"

Navy sighed, wishing she could find Army and jump onto her floof of hair again. As hardcore as Army presented herself to be, she had a special soft spot for Navy, holding her hand when they sat side by side in the Roaming Eye, or leading her protectively when they explored foreign planets. Occasionally they would claim to "repair the ship" while the others went on the mission, only to seal the door and horse around inside, adjusting the size settings and playing games, like "Guess the Gem". Navy felt butterflies flip inside her as she reminisced fondly over these memories, cheekily smiling at herself. She was her big brave soldier.

She looked out in front of her, managing to stop her spin and stay upright (or what seemed like upright), as she spotted a funny looking asteroid coming towards her awfully fast. Huh, that asteroid is pinker than the usual brown… No wait, it's red… with legs… and a floof… And a unibrow… Navy squinted as the shape got larger, but her eyes widened quickly as the figure began to scream as it hurtled closer. The last thing she picked out was the faceted gem on her left shoulder before they collided with 2 large "OOF"'s.

"Navy?" A familiar husky voice chirped as they drifted apart. Navy was upside down to her, but she could still see the cute little grin plastered on the other gem's face.

"Oh, Army! It's you! I was beginning to worry about you and- wait, I am still worrying! Oh dear, where even ARE we?" The anxious gem began to fret, remembering they were both still stranded in deep space. "I'm sorry Army, it's just that-"

"Navy please, calm down. I'm here, and two is always better than one, right?" Army smirked, extending her hands out and back. "We'll figure something out. But right now, I'm just glad my little soldier is okay." She smiled as she began to turn herself upright, turning just a deep crimson.

Navy brought herself closer, ecstatic to be with her comrade again. The two embraced, hugging tight and giggling to no end, before Navy frowned and gave Army a pouty look.

"But we're still lost," she whined. Army scoffed before putting her hands on Navy's shoulders in reassurance, then slinking them to her waist and pulling her in so close their noses touched. Navy swore she lit the surrounding dark matter on fire, judging by how heated her face grew and how her insides melted.

"The only things I'm lost in are your eyes," Army breathed, giving Navy a peck on the lips before sliding her hands under her armpits and picking her up, placing her on top of her poofy hair. Navy gazed star struck at the sun star itself, while Army crossed her arms in triumph.

She was so gonna score.

**It might be as short as the Rubies but I hope it was as fluffy as their hair!**

**(Hope my Fanfiction users enjoyed!)**


End file.
